


A Reward ; Son Hyunwoo x Reader (M)

by Hoshigray



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Homework, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshigray/pseuds/Hoshigray
Summary: When you're struggling over a math problem, always rely on your boyfriend to relieve your stress, especially in an explicit way.





	A Reward ; Son Hyunwoo x Reader (M)

**Author's Note:**

> Idol for Pairing: Shownu (Son Hyunwoo) from Monsta X 
> 
> Rating: Mature (18+), NSFW
> 
> Warning: Just a blowjob

"Arrgh! Fuck math!"

You throw your pencil across the table, it falls and joins the floor. You release a deep sigh and get up to retrieve your only pencil. 

It's only been an hour and you're getting tired of staring at the same math problem. It's bad enough you have a whole English packet to do after this problem. Fuck high school.

You sit back on your chair of the kitchen table and stare at the problem like you've been doing so the entire time. Then you slam your head on the table in frustration, cursing at all the Gods of math that are making you suffer like this. 

Then you hear something on the table. Then a chair moving. You move your head to face what touched the surface of the table. 

A mug. 

You smile, looking at your boyfriend as he was drinking from a mug of his own. You lift your head up and take the offered mug and take a sip of the sweet mint tea. Alt the stress you had seconds ago now gone in one sip. 

"Thank you, Hyunwoo." You flash a smile to his direction, showing your appreciation. 

Hyunwoo gives a smile in return, gulping down the drink in his mouth. "Math?"

A tiny sigh exits your lips. "Yeah, it's only this one problem though. Like even just looking at it makes me want to gouge my eyes out.

"Sounds stressful." He states, making you nod in response. "Don't worry, you'll get it done."

"No I won't." You whine.

"Don't whine," He gets up from his chair and takes his mug with him. "Whining like that won't help you solve the problem now would it?"

"I wish." You huff as you put your head back on the table. "Is there a way you can motivate me?"

Hyunwoo shrugs. "I don't know. What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking."

Silence fills the kitchen room but you know he's still there thinking. So you wait, your head still down kissing the cold surface of the kitchen table. 

"Well," He begins his statement. "I'll let you blow me if you finish."

You instantly bring your head up and face him. A grin clearly displayed on your face. "Only for the math problem~?"

"Sure." He takes a sip from his mug.

"What if I finish both the problem and my packet?"

"We'll see."

You were finally determined. "Deal!" You pull out your hand for a handshake. He returns the favor and shakes your hand. He then gives you a forehead kiss before dismissing himself to the living room. 

"I'll be waiting." He says slowly as he exits the kitchen. 

You feel your spine shiver just thinking about having him in your mouth, the veins brushing against the walls of your mouth, his precum making it easy for the shaft to glide in deep to your throat.

You grab your pencil and get to work. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Hyunwoo~!!"

Hyunwoo looks away from the television to face your direction. He mutes the program displayed on the flat screen. "You're done already?"

"Yup!" You move your ways to the couch he was sitting and pull out the math sheet showing the last problem, completely solved.

"Nice." He praises you by giving you a kiss on the cheek. "That was pretty fast do, only three minutes."

"Yeah, it was a bit hard but I had to google the formula." You lie through your teeth but keep your smile up high. You were definitely not gonna tell him that you texted the math problem to your math genius buddy, Minhyuk, and he gladly gave you the answer. Thank God your phone was on silent or the constant vibrating would give you away. 

"Proud of you, told you that you can do it." He admires your [fake] determination.

"Thank you~." You show him a smile that quickly turns into a grin. "So, do I get my reward~?"

He sighs but chuckles. "Yes, you do."

He gets up from the couch and starts to unbuckle his belt, slithering out of his jeans and throwing to the armchair beside him. He unzips his zipper and pulls his jeans down to reveal his black briefs that were trapping your gift. Once the briefs are down and his dick is set free, you lick your lips in admiration as your boyfriend starts to jack off when he sits back down.

His little grunts were filling the living room air. He turns his head to see you looking at his work. He grins and smacks his manhood as you watch in amazement. 

You gulp, you really wanted to have him inside your mouth in the comfort of your tongue and saliva. Even the thought of it was getting you horny.

"Alrighty," he says with a rough breath, his wood finally standing hard and proud. "Do your thing."

You do as your told and move from the couch to the hard dick that was waiting between his manspread. 

First things first; you tease him. 

You use your tongue on the head of his member, using it to clean the smegma off of his foreskin and pulling the extra skin back to reveal the naked head of his penis. 

Now out, you take in the head with your thirsty mouth, inhaling the dirty smell of his groin but you don't mind. You bathe it with the saliva from your tongue before easing the whole length down your throat. 

You finally start to bod your head and do your magic. 

"Ah..." You can hear the moans of Hyunwoo, clearly expressing that he is enjoying your sexy act. "(y/n)..." He calls you out with his deep voice which encourages you to go a little faster. You use your hand to stroke his rigid cock that was coated with your saliva as you attack the tip once more, kissing it and licking around it.

You then grab for his balls, squeezing and massaging them with your playful hands. Hyunwoo throws his head back with throaty grunts pleasing your eardrums. You knew what you were doing, and you knew he was enjoying every second of it. 

"Enjoying yourself?" You ask with voice full of tease, waiting for the obvious answer.

"Hah, God yes..." he doesn't bother hiding the pleasure that creeps along with his answer. "Aha...Ah!" He arches his back once you go back to taking him in, your tongue on the underside of his cock with your lips pursing around it, sucking him in completely and wholeheartedly. "(y/n), ah...babe," He sighs desperately, you make eye contact with him to see the desire in his face. "I'm getting close..."

Do It. Release it.

Your final act again was to attack his tip once more, licking and inserting the tip of your tongue in his urethra, tasting the cum that was escaping onto your taste buds. 

And that's all it took for Hyunwoo to grad for your head and thrust deep into your throat, feeling the sweet release of him ejaculation flow within you. His deep thrusts were truly making you gag and choke, but that didn't stop you from loving it, taking it all in like a champ.

Finally done gripping your hair, he lets go of you and lets you finish cleaning him up. He knew you wouldn't let go until you sucked in every last drop of his cum. Swirling your tongue and sucking his shaft in like no tomorrow, you made sure every part of his hard shaft was clean. When you know you're done, you slide your lips up, allowing his member to leave. You lips make a "pop" when his tip exits your quenched mouth. 

But you still wanted more.

Before you could so anything, he stands up and pulls up his briefs, tucking his manhood back inside the cotton material. Sheer disappointment painted across your face, along your pouted lips. 

"Alright," Hyunwoo zips up his jeans. "You've had your fun. Now go do the rest of your work."

"But I don't wannaaaaaa!!" You exaggerate your whine, expressing your obvious denial in going back to the kitchen table of stress. 

"Well I guess you don't want to continue later on, huh?"

"I'm going back now."

With no hesitation, you head back to the kitchen table to face the English packet from hell. You were going to have that dick destroy you tonight if it was the last thing you do, even if you were gonna message Hyungwon and Kihyun for the answers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story!! It's my first time posting a story on this site and I'm just glad I have this acc now!! I will still have my wattpad (under the same name) but will use this as my main site. Anyways, thank you for reading, have a nice day~~


End file.
